


Can't Let You Go

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Getting Back Together, Kissing in the Rain, Post-Break Up, Romance, rarepair_shorts's Summer Wishlist Event 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Theo finds her in the garden and tells her what he should have said months ago.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Theodore Nott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020





	Can't Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to starrnobella for looking this over. Written for delacourtings for the RarePairShorts 2020 Summer Wishlist Event. I went with the following for prompts: gardening, kissing in the rain, and second chance romance/breaking up and getting back together. Enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“I figured I’d find you out here.” 

Millicent froze at the sound of his voice. She knew who it was without even looking - of course, she doubted that she’d ever forget what his voice sounded like - a fact that she hated. She also hated that her heart had immediately begun to race in her chest when she heard him.

“Draco said you’ve been spending a lot of time out here,” he continued. 

Draco was right - she did spend a lot of time in her garden. Since ending things with Theo, she had thrown herself into gardening. Her plants and flowers had become her lifeline - something to keep her sane while she tried to heal her broken heart. 

“Looks like you’re good at it, too,” he added when she didn’t respond.

Putting down her shears, she turned to face him. “What are you doing here, Theo?”

“Always straight to the point,” Theo said, cracking a grin at her. “Mind if I join you?”

“Why?” she asked warily. Glancing up at the sky, she saw that it was darkening… A sure sign that it was going to rain. 

“I…” He paused, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. 

“I do like gardening,” she said, cutting him off. She turned her back to him again and picked up her shears, resuming trimming the bush that she was currently working on. “Plants are reliable… I never have to wonder about them - I know they’ll always be here for me.” She paused. “They’re great listeners too,” she added, knowing that it was a little jab at Theo. It was part of the reason they had broken up. She accused him of never listening or being there for her, and his response had been to end things instead of trying to work them out… 

She sighed when she still felt Theo behind her. 

“I deserve that,” he said quietly. “I should have listened to you, Millie, and I should have tried to work things out. I wasn’t there for you when you needed me… Honestly, Millie, I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” she admitted quietly, her voice cracking. Part of her hoped that Theo didn’t hear her admission, but she knew that he likely did. “Why are you here, Theo?”

“I want you back,” he said, his voice pleading. There was a clap of thunder, and she nearly dropped her shears in surprise. Turning, she looked at Theo, her heart squeezing in her chest. “Millie, please, take me back. I know I was stupid, and I know I need to work on me, but Merlin, I can’t stop thinking about you and how much I regret walking away from you. I can't let you go.”

Millicent pressed her lips together. She missed Theo desperately, but a part of her was afraid to let him back into her heart again. What if it ended in heartbreak once more?

Another clap of thunder sounded out, and suddenly; it began to pour. Within moments, the two of them were drenched, but neither of them moved. “Theo,” she said, hating how vulnerable her voice sounded.

“I love you, Millie,” Theo said firmly, moving towards her. “I wasn’t ready to say it then, but I’m ready now.” He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. “I love you, Millicent.” 

Millicent responded by throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him firmly. “I love you, too, you big idiot,” she murmured between kisses. Theo tightened his grip on her, holding her body tightly against his. 

The two of them stood in her garden, the rain pouring down around them as they kissed tenderly, rekindling their relationship.


End file.
